


untitled (fragment)

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'one of them is ill and the other is sick with worry'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (fragment)

‘Ow,’ Ianto said softly as Owen slid the rather large and unpleasantly pointy needle into his vein.

‘Stop being a baby.’ Owen rolled his eyes. ‘It’s just a shot.’ He withdrew the needle and dabbed antiseptic on to a wad of cotton, pressing it against the small puncture. ‘Here, hold this in place for a minute.’

‘It’s three times as large as a normal syringe,’ Ianto pointed out reasonably.

‘It’s an alien bug you’ve got,’ shrugged Owen, as though that explained everything. ‘Get a regular one next time if you don’t like big needles.’ He smirked and turned away, and Ianto rolled down his sleeve with a sigh and went back to work.

*

‘Ianto!’ Jack’s voice sounded too loud in the quiet of the archives, as always. As always, the Captain didn’t care, striding down the corridors with absolutely no self-awareness until he reached his archivist. Ianto was down on one knee beside a particularly stubborn drawer in an ancient metal filing cabinet that just would not open. He was attempting to open it with one hand, a sheaf of medical records clutched in the other even as he tried to push his glasses back up his nose with one arm.

Jack chuckled. ‘Here, let me help you with—’ He interrupted himself as he put a hand on Ianto’s arm. ‘Why’s your sleeve so warm?’ he frowned.

Ianto hastily pulled his arm away. ‘It’s nothing, it’s just—’

Jack’s frown deepened as he touched Ianto’s other sleeve before resting a hand against his forehead. ‘God, you’re burning up!’

‘Jack, _listen_ to me.’ Ianto put his files down and got to his feet, pulling Jack up along with him. ‘It’s fine. It’s an alien virus, Owen said—’

‘How can your being infected with an alien virus be fine?’ Jack snapped, and Ianto knew that he was terrified. ‘Come on, we’re going to see Owen and he’d better have a damned good explanation for why he didn’t update me on the situation.’

‘There _is_ no situation,’ Ianto protested as Jack began hauling him away. ‘It’s not contagious, and—’

‘I’m glad to hear that,’ Jack said shortly, not pausing in his hurried strides as he turned to look at Ianto. ‘But do you really think _that’s_ my greatest worry right now?’

‘Wait,’ Ianto said firmly, digging in his heels so that Jack, unwilling to let go of his arm, was forced to stop as well. He turned to face Ianto, his eyes frantic. ‘What?’

‘Relax,’ Ianto said, stepping closer and cupping the nape of Jack’s neck with his hand, rubbing lightly, an action that always had a soothing effect on Jack. ‘I’m going to be fine. It’s just a fever, I promise.’

Jack took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Ianto’s for a moment. ‘All right, but I’d really like to hear that from Owen, yeah?’

*

‘It’s as Jonesy said,’ Owen said irritably. ‘It’s just a bug.’

‘How can you be sure? And why didn’t you insist that he rest? His temperature must be a hundred and three at least, for fuck’s sake,’ Jack snapped.

Owen’s head snapped up. ‘You’ve a fever?’ he asked sharply.

Ianto nodded. ‘It started after you gave me the shot. I thought it had to do with the virus.’

‘It doesn’t,’ Owen said shortly, getting up from his workstation. ‘It’s a reaction to the serum I injected you with. Come, you’ll need another shot to keep the fever down.’ 

Jack and Ianto bickered as they followed Owen to the medical bay, Jack insisting that he had been right to ask for Owen’s opinion and Ianto adamantly denying that the fever was a serious development.

‘Shut it, both of you!’ Owen said irritably. ‘I can’t bloody _think_ with you two going on like that.’


End file.
